


We've been to hell and back again

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: Karaoke-Birthday Party [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All About Lovin' You, Birthday Party, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Bored Sherlock, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Karaoke, Killer Queen - Freeform, Minor Angst, Post-Reichenbach, References to Queen, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg decides to throw a karaoke-birthday party. </p><p>"Sherlock wouldn't admit to anyone, but it was a bit disappointing to see John moving on with his life. Of course the detective knew the other one wouldn't be there forever, but still..."</p><p>Bored!Sherlock, Mary being Mary and some taste of John's beautiful heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've been to hell and back again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> I'm with this thing on mind for a long, long time, so I've decided to share with you. Hope you like it!
> 
> Please, listen to the music! it is fantastic! Plus, it will allow you to understand the mood of the whole scene.
> 
> English is not my first language, so forgive any mistakes I've made, right? This isn't beta'ed either.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm going to make some cookies for the lovely kudos, comments and bookmarks! <3
> 
> PS: I'm thinking about make some Mystrade after too... xD This is definitely becoming a serie!

Sherlock rubbed his eyes with exasperation.

"Again, why am I here?"

John growled.

"For the last time, Sherlock: we are here for Greg's birthday. Please, could you behave like an adult for once?"

Mary, who was sitting right at John's side, chuckled.

"Sorry." She frowned, trying unsuccessfully to hide her laugh.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was so bored he could die!

"Why a karaoke? Lestrade could throw this party at the Yard and..."

Mary smiled. "Then it wouldn't be half as fun as this is going to be, would it?"

The detective shrugged, keeping his smile for himself. John had an awful taste for girlfriends, but this one... She understood the relationship between them, even after what the Reichenbach Fall had made to the doctor.

Sherlock wouldn't admit to anyone, but it was a bit disappointing to see John moving on with his life. Of course the detective knew the other one wouldn't be there forever, but still...

"Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock."

The man frowned at Mycroft's words. His brother was the cleverest and, yet, the icy one too, so... How would he know? His phrase didn't seem to make sense anymore.

And, despite the fact the older Holmes didn't have friends, here he was: sitting with Anthea on one table in the corner of the birthday party of an "insignificant detective" of Scotland Yard.

"Very, very suspect", Sherlock thought, but it didn't last long: Greg was at the stage, calling for him:

"You bloody bastards!" The crowd laughed in amusement. "Thank you for coming. I want to hear every damn person in this room singing! So, why don't we start with the man who raised from the dead?"

"Sherlock! Sherlock!", the people screamed with excitement. He gave up, knowing better than trying to run away. Picking the microphone, Sherlock sang "Killer Queen" specially for this big brother.

 

_She's a Killer Queen_

_Gunpowder, gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_Anytime!_

 

The next one was John. He winked at Mary, who sent him a kiss. Sherlock rolled his eyes, unable to avoid it. Against all the odds, he really liked her, but John... John's attention should always be at him!

He took a sip from his ice tea as the first notes of "All About Lovin' You", Bon Jovi, started to play. Sherlock chuckled. "I didn't know John liked American Bands."

With an innocent smirk, Mary nodded. "You would be surprised."

Sherlock's blood boiled up inside his veins. Was there anything else he didn't know about John? Impossible! Unbearable!

 

_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

 

John was smiling to her, who was smiling with joy. They looked so well together... Sherlock's heart skipped a beat at this thought, but he had hid it before anyone could notice.

 

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes_

 

"Did you already pick a date for the wedding?"

Mary's grin became even bigger. "It is a funny question of you."

 

_Every time I look at you, baby,_

_I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin'to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

 

Sherlock frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"John and I are only friends now. He's in love with someone else. He IS singing to someone else."

 

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again_

 

He frowned more. "Who?"

 

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

 

Sherlock's eyes widened with the sudden realization.

 

_Every time I look at you, baby,I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

 

He couldn't think, his mind was blank: John was in love with him... After all that have happened! Of course he liked the doctor, but love? Was he truly prepared for it?

 

_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

 

"What should I do?", he whispered with anxious.

Mary smiled softly this time. "Be happy. Make him happy."

 

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about lovin' you!_

 

John's words were the last thing Sherlock needed to recognize his true feelings. He stood up abruptly and ran towards John, who was with eyes shut.

Sherlock hugged the doctor when the solo began to play: tears slipping from his face to John's shoulders, his own shirt getting wet.

"I'm all about, all about, all about lovin' you", John sang soundless in time with the music, happiness flooding inside his body. He hugged Sherlock even tighter.

The chorus began to play again and the crowd, amused with that scene, started to sing along, letting both men stay in the moment for a longer bit.

 

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

 

At the piano notes, Sherlock caressed the trembling lips of John with his shaking hand and, smiling, completed the melody:

 

_"I'm all about lovin' you."_

 

After all these feelings, they finally kissed each other for the first time, knowing that everything was going to be okay from that moment on.

Just the two of them against the rest of the world.

 

_Thank you, Mary. - JW_

_My pleasure. - MM_

 

 

**THE END**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I don't wanna burn in paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139542) by [janetimothyfreeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman)




End file.
